As is generally known in the art, large dogs, such as German shepherds and Dobermans, are quite tall relative to other dogs. This requires that, while feeding, such dogs bend their necks downwardly to a feeding tray placed on the ground. Over a period of time, while the dogs are growing, this interferes with their appearance and lines generally. For this reason, it is best that such large dogs feed from trays which are elevated from the ground, so that they do not have to bend their necks to the ground while feeding.
This invention is of a feeder which provides a support surface for feeding trays which is elevated from the ground surface, with the top surface of the feeder being supported by side and front support panels or legs. Further, the side panels, front panel, and top panel are hingedly connected together for collapsibility when not in use so that it can be easily carried and stored. This is an importnat feature since, often times people concerned most with the appearance and lines of a dog, travel with their dogs to show them at dog shows where they must be fed.